


Don't Rain on my Parade

by racheleves



Category: British Actor RPF, actor tom hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4355564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racheleves/pseuds/racheleves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s communication mishap about who’s sleeping where when Eve, Tom and friends go camping, making for an interesting rainy night for Tom and Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Rain on my Parade

      Eve huffily snatched her phone from the table.  _9:35 am_ . They were supposed to be here 10 minutes ago and if there was one thing she couldn’t stand it was tardiness. Her bags had been packed since last night and she had prepped her breakfast and coffee the night before so her morning routine would run smoothly and she wasn’t rushing around packing last minute things and having to grab a McDonald’s breakfast sandwich on the road. Which, doubtless, is what the rest of her crew was doing. Eve paced irritably, fingers plucking at her watch strap. An enthusiastic  _honk honk_ came from outside her window and she instantly grabbed her bags, hastily locked the door and shot down over the stairs.

“Let me guess, you’ve been up for hours, showered and ready to go, waiting on us, explaining the sour puss look on your face.” Said her friend Sam, slouched over the wheel, grinning. Eve’s scowl melted away seeing her happy bunch happily sipping coffee, eyes all still a bit sleepy.

“You know what I’m like. I’m early to being early. It’s just who I am.” Eve hollered to the front of the car as she stuffed her duffel bag, gear and knapsack in the van’s trunk.

“Yeah, well Tom had to grab a breakfast sandwich at McDonald’s so we would have been here on time, save for that.” Aforementioned Tom was riding shot gun, all 6”1 of him, knees pressed to the dash, munching away.  
            “Uh uh Hiddleston, I called shot gun in the group chat, so move your ass.” Eve stood with her arms crossed, until he (with puppy-dog eyes and a small smile) abashedly jumped in the back with Erin, Todd and Carolyn. He was a close friend of Erin’s and Eve really didn’t know much about him since he had only joined their little group about 4 months ago when he moved to London for work. Erin had obviously been his touchstone and she had introduced him to the rest of the crew where his impressions and general enthusiasm for a good time had fit in quite nicely. Eve had also finally admitted to herself that he was also easy on the eyes, despite the fact that she typically didn’t go for blondes.  
            “Eve? Hellloooooo.” They were cruising out of the city now, the scale of the buildings slowly diminishing and fading to fields.  
            “Oh sorry, just lost in thought.” Sam grinned again.  
            “I assumed as much – please tell me your remembered the mixes?” Eve raised an eyebrow.

“You think my anal self was going to forget?” He guffawed loudly. Eve’s general compulsion for organization was a running joke amongst the group. As was her excellent taste in music, so she was always in charge of making playlists for their road trips. Streetwalker by Delta Spirit started pumping through the speakers and Eve couldn’t help but let an elated smile fill her face. _Summer sunshine music_ she thought, _this is perfect._ She suddenly noticed Tom playing a little air guitar in her periphery.

“You like Delta Spirit?” Tom opened an eye whilst still shredding away at the air.  
            “Hell yes, and this is probably my favourite song off that album. And it’s the original EP version.”  
            “Yes! Someone finally appreciates the huge friggin’ difference between this and the final album track!” Erin laughed and rolled her eyes.  
            “Ah, look, finally another music _connoisseurrr_ for Eve to bug out with.” Erin purred, a put-on French accent rolling off her tongue. Eve thumped back in her seat, hoping the blush of heat in her chest was only apparent to her.

They wove their way out of London’s bustling metropolis till a soft summer heat and silence replaced the traffic sounds and smog. Stopping for gas, Eve, Todd and Carolyn slumped on the side of the van, heat waves pulsing up from the pavement around them. Todd wiped his brow.

“Please tell me I’m not the only one two degrees away from melting.”  Eve and Carolyn were like-wise fanning their clothing from their bodies and exchanged sympathetic glances.

“I’m almost one hundred percent sure that there’s a swimming hole around here. I’ve driven this way before.” Said Carolyn, readjusting her floppy sunhat over her thick curls.   
            “Oh my god, yes, please.” Eve sighed. “Let’s hunt around for it. I need a respite from how sweaty that friggin’ van gets.” After regrouping, everyone was enthusiastically on board with the plan.  
            “It’s not like we’re in a rush to get the campsite.” Sam said, half a sandwich stuffed in his mouth, starting up the engine. “Besides, noowwww we can break for lunch too!” They chugged along the highway a little more until Carolyn frightened the shit out of them all by yelling just a tad too loudly that the turn off was a mere couple meters in front of them.  
            “Caro, this is just a dirt parking lot.” Tom said with a skeptical look on his face. She in turn, gave him a swat on the arm.  
            “No shit, Sherlock. A two minute walk through the trees and the swimming hole will reveal itself.” They all clambered out, pawing through their bags for towels and swim wear. Erin started shooing the guys in the direction of the trees.  
            “C’mon, we all have to get changed.” Todd wiggled his eyebrows and shimmied his hips.  
            “Who says we don’t want to stay and watch?” Carolyn threw a towel at his head.  
            “Give it up, knuckle head. We all know you’d fuck anything with a pulse but let’s not shit where we eat m’kay?” They all burst out laughing, except Tom, who looked a little shocked.

“Ah, yes, Tom, this is your first family road-trip with us. Camping makes us into a bunch bawdy pervs, don’t mind it.” Carolyn said, happily setting up a little change booth around the open van door. He chuckled nervously and simply jogged after Todd and Sam meandering into the trees.  
            “Shit like that just makes you want to ruin him, eh?” Eve started with Erin’s words; she’d been absentmindedly staring at the figures disappearing into the trees.  
            “What?” Erin was matter-of-factly stripping down.  
            “Tom.”  
            “What? No, not all.”  
            “Give it up, Eve, all three of us can secretly agree in our little group here that we all would take a chance to corrupt that cherubic look right off his face. I don’t care if he is a friend.” Carolyn and Eve burst out with raucous laughter again – Erin was never anything but blunt.  
            “Yeah, I suppose he’d be alright.” Eve said, pulling a crochet cover up over her bikini clad body. “Can you help with the ties, Caro?” Carolyn obliged, deft fingers tying perfect knots.  
            “I mean, c’mon, he’s got that runner’s bod and don’t tell me you wouldn’t want all six foot whatever of him crawling up on you.” Eve blushed at Carolyn’s words, shooting a quizzical look over her shoulder at the pert ginger.  
            “What?” Carolyn, asked, shrugging, now tying up her own suit. “I may not be as lewd as Erin here but I’m not prude. Or blind” She added, starting up the path in the trees herself.  
            Finally emerging through the shade they were met with the spray from the falls, but no guys. They threw down their things, peering into the trees.  
            “Guaranteed they fucked off to climb up the waterfall and all cracked their skulls.” Erin said, rolling her eyes  
            “Guess again.” Tom’s husky voice was in Eve’s ear and a pair of strong hands suddenly lifted her by her sides, throwing her straight into the water. She heard the furious screams of Carolyn and Erin before she was submerged in the cold water. They all surfaced, spluttering.  
            “You pieces of shit!” Carolyn was yelling, attempting grasp a slimy rock to pelt at them. The guys were absolutely keeled over with laughter, Sam even wiping tears from his eyes.  
            “The opportunity presented itself – we had to take it!” He guffawed.  
            “Water too cold for you bracing lads then?” Erin pretend pouted, batting her eyelashes. Their only response was to cannonball into the water.  
            After much whooping, laps around the grotto and dares to jump from the falls, Erin and Eve had crawled from the water to lounge in the sun, while the rest of the gang continued to dabble in the shallows.  
            “You like Tom don’t you?” Erin said matter-of-factly, popping trail mix into her mouth. Eve paused.  
            “No, I don’t actually.” And she was completely truthful. She didn’t. “I mean he’s fit and I would probably do him but like, I don’t know him enough. You know me, I’m not much for flings as it is.” She passed her beer to let Erin have a swig, who looked thoughtful.  
            “Yeah, but you two clicked since he came here.”  
            “Doesn’t mean shit. He was your friend first so I think you’re biased and he’s much quieter than I was anticipating. He’s not exactly as opinionated as me. I need to know I can have a conversation with someone before anything else happens.” Erin stretched out on her towel, cat-like, eyes dozing shut.  
            “I guess. But don’t deny that energy you two have.”  
            “Why?”  
            “Why what?”  
            “Denying energy, or whatever. Why and when would that even come up?”  
            “Never mind.” Erin murmured, but she was smirking. Eve’s eyes squinted suspiciously.  
            “Is there something you’re not telling me?”  
            “Jeez louise, let it go!”

“Alright, but if this is you playing match maker again, I swear to god-”  
            “Eve, chill, it’s not.” They leaned back in silence, letting the sun wash over them. But the only heat Eve was aware of were the places on her ribs where Tom’s strong fingers had been pressed.

They eventually hit the road again, not bothering to change but simply spreading towels on the seats and letting the warm evening air dry them off. There was still light in the sky when they finally made it through the woods to the little clearing where they always camped in the summer. Golden light filtered through the trees, illuminating the dew on the low lying shrubs, poised to fall in a myriad of droplets if disturbed. They dumped all their gear in a pile, and started about making a fire for supper. Eve was gathering bits of dry wood and moss when she caught site of Tom standing in a patch of sunlight. He was leaned back ever so slightly, eyes closed, a mirthful smile playing on his lips. His curls and tanned skin were aglow with the intense beams of light and Eve felt her stomach drop and hurriedly looked down continuing foraging, hoping she hadn’t stared too long.

 They eventually had a merry fire going and because Todd was a huge foodie, he insisted on cooking them a stir fry and egg rolls and mixed everyone’s gin and tonics. They had been chatting away until suddenly there was a little lull, a comfortable one, where they all sat in contented silence. The cool, damp smell of the woods and campfire smoke made Eve feel distinctly calm but also reminded her of one of her favourite musicians, somehow. She started humming quietly, Bob Dylan’s “Tangled Up in Blue”, a mellow tune which she felt suited the evening perfectly. She was suddenly surprised to hear a gentle twanging and sat up straight to see that Tom had produced his guitar and sent her a glorious smile and mouthed “ _I love this song_. _”_

That was the type of smile to light a fire under you. Feeling unusually brave, she started full on singing the tune, rocking and swaying to the beat. She loved singing and performed when she could but often never really did it in a casual way like this in her group. Her voice was strong and lilting, carrying easily up into the high notes that moved through the quiet clearing, Tom’s simple picking echoing her melody. It was a singularly lovely feeling of peace she got when she was singing and gelled well with the person who was backing her up. It was a quiet, shared understanding of where the music was going and what parts would slow with her phrasing, or be mellower. The last strum of the song faded away and she fully opened her eyes to see Erin, Todd, Sam and Carolyn beaming at her.  
            “Shit son, why have you been hiding that from us!” Sam exclaimed. Carolyn’s face was serene and smiling.  
            “I agree, please serenade us forever and ever. Amen.” Eve broke out in a true smile.  
            “I can’t take all the credit.” She gestured at Tom, who was hunched over his guitar, but then he twirled his hand elegantly and leaned it a little bow.  
            “Not often I meet someone who’s willing to pitch off Bob Dylan tunes with me.” He said grinning. Eve felt her heart flutter again. _Nope, stop it. Just because he likes the same music as you is no reason to open up that can of worms and fuck up this dynamic we’ve got going_.

As the evening sky grew dark, they unanimously agreed putting off setting up the tents could wait no longer. They hung back while Sam and Erin hunted through the luggage pile.  
            “Oh shit.” Erin was laughing. “I forgot the third tent!” There was a collective groan.  
            “Jesus, really Erin? This is why we make lists.” Eve moaned, flopping to the ground. “What were we supposed to have then?” Sam rubbed his head.  
            “Well, to start we were supposed to have a super big one that all of us could fit in but I realized last night there was a huge tear in it, so Erin and I packed, or we thought we packed three smaller tents. For three people in each.” Carolyn made a _‘c’mon c’mon_ ’ gesture with her hands.  
            “So, what do we have then?” Erin looked a little sheepish.  
            “Uhm, two tents, one for four people and one for two.” Eve suddenly noticed a very quick shared look between the two women and instantly knew that Erin was up to her match making shit again. _I fucking knew it!_ She seethed internally. Erin really couldn’t help it. Eve waited for the question she knew was coming.  
            “Eve, you mind bunking in the two person one with Tom? He’s far too tall for the bigger one, it’s much wider than it is long.” Eve was sure she had some kind of spastic twitch in her face that was probably going mad.  
            “No, not at all.” She stole a glance at Tom who looked wholly uncomfortable. Todd grinned and clapped his hands together.

“Well! That’s settled then. Shall we get going before we lose all the light?” Eve launched into the tent bag flinging foldable poles and tarps onto the ground, which Tom instantly grabbed and trotted with off to their

“You really have no shame do you?” Eve hissed next to Erin has they searched for ground pegs. Erin shot her warning look.

“Dude, he may be a softie but he’s not without feelings. Try not looking like I just sentenced you to a week in hell maybe?”  
            “Erin! You fucking lied, I knew it, I friggin’ knew you were going to do this. Why not just tell me when I asked you earlier and given me the heads up?”  
            “Becauseeee…” Erin said in a sing song voice, “You would have found a way to worm out of it and I enjoy seeing you suffer.” She danced away in the direction of the big tent, leaving Eve with a handful of pegs, a hammer and a sense of impending doom. Swallowing, she turned and marched towards Tom, who was spreading the base of the tent. _Just be casual, keep it together and don’t be a dick_. He caught her glance and hurriedly looked away.  
            “I didn’t know they were going to throw us together either, if it’s any consolation.” He said, clearing his throat and coughing awkwardly.

“Oh, no, no like, it’s not that I care – it’ll probably just be more cramped than I… we, were expecting.” Tom’s face fell a little. _Well there goes the trying not to be a dick part_ , Eve thought. The process continued in silence until everything was done, their little yellow tent standing like a proud beacon in the dark trees.

“Hey!” Sam was hollering “Come grab a tarp! I just checked the weather again and they’re saying now we’re supposed to be getting rain!” Carolyn shot him a look.  
            “This is what you get for not checking ahead.” Sam started protesting, and they all went back to chatting. Eve was still standing, paused with nylon ties in her hands. Tom turned to her with what looked like a slightly pained expression.  
            “You think you can manage that on your own? It’s cooled down now and well…I’d like to go for a run.” She started stammering.  
            “Oh shit, yeah of course, you go on.” He smiled and headed toward the open path, shedding his sweater as went. _Oh my god, he looked relieved. I’m such a tool,_ Eve thought.She miserably headed towards the others to grab a tarp.

Tom started running down the path at a steady pace, his heart already heaving in his chest. The quiet _pat pat_ of his feet on the dirt was soothing. However his mind didn’t clear in the way it usually did when he ran. He couldn’t get the images and feelings of Eve’s bare skin on his hands out of his head. Or the calm and beautifully self-possessed and confident way she had sang around the fire. Or how stunning she had looked stretched out on her towel at the falls, legs gleaming with water, her ample breasts straining from her swim top. _Jesus Christ, man, get it together_ , he thought, flicking his head with annoyance. Out of bounds. He hadn’t expect to find an attraction in this group when he had moved here. He hadn’t even been looking for anything. And to be honest, he had no idea where this attraction had even came from seeing as they hadn’t even really talked much. He found her boldness sort of intimidating. Not that he didn’t like passionate or confident people, but he always felt he didn’t even know where to begin in talking to her. She had something to say on everything. He frowned out of mild annoyance and frustration again, increasing his speed, cresting over a hill. He was so caught up in how the hell he was going to manage to fall asleep with her a couple inches away from him that he didn’t even realize he was full on sprinting. He stumbled to a stop, hands on knees. The physical exhaustion had burned some of the nervous energy out of him. But not all. Filled with apprehension he turned back on the path and started jogging back.

It was almost fully dark when he arrived back at camp. One small dim light shone through the nylon side of the big tent. Carolyn reading no doubt. They had called it quits fairly early; swimming had tired everyone out, apparently. Tom rummaged through his pack for a wash cloth and carefully tipped some cool water from their supply over it. He wiped himself down, and self-consciously threw on a whisper of cologne. _Tom what the hell are you doing?_ He defensively ran his fingers through his hair as well. No need to look and smell like he had just been sprinting a break neck speed.

His heart was thumping as he approached the tent and ease back the zipper as quietly as he could, his face clenched with nervousness. Thankfully she was asleep, turned to the wall of the tent, form covered with a sheet; he was relieved. He stripped down to his boxers and crawled in as quietly as he could, feeling vulnerable with so much skin exposed. He lay in the warm dark, the scent of her perfume sneaking by his senses every few breathes. He refused to even entertain the thought of moving or rolling on his side. He stared intently up, willing himself to fall asleep. Maybe counting would help.  
_100, 99, 98, 97, 96, 95…_

~

 

Tom’s eyes flew open. He wasn’t aware of much beyond a stifling heat and the sound of the raining thrumming down loudly on the tent’s tarp. It was in that moment his subconscious realized that he hadn’t even needed to look for his sleeping bag and pillow when he’d gotten back to camp. Eve had set it all up for him. _Eve_. He sleepily turned over and his breathe caught in his throat.

She looked statuesque, posed. Her arms were splayed above her head, lying face up save for her legs twisted at the waist, her lips parted just so. Beyond a sharp incredulity he was amazed she was comfortable sleeping that way. As his eyes adjusted to the dark, he felt his heart speed up. The thin tee she was sleeping had shifted about her chest, the very edge only just covering her nipples so that two perfect, curves of white skin and breast were visible. Tom’s gut flooded with heat and he felt his cock harden instantly. He hungrily drank in the soft curve of her waist and hips and the supple softness of her stomach, rising and falling slowly with each breath. She was only wearing tiny, grey boy shorts and the sight of her tangled, smooth legs had him sweating like he had just sprinted another mile. The only tangible thought he could focus on was a burning, intense longing to trail his fingers, his lips, his hands across that soft skin. His gaze took a second round starting from her feet, lazily and greedily drifting up the length her body until he reached her eyes. They were open. He froze, suddenly acutely aware of the fact that he was completely naked. He must have sleepily pushed his boxers off in the heat. He was barely covered by the sleeping bag. He dared not even breathe, he couldn’t if he tried. His eyes were locked with hers, two scared animals in the dark. But, she didn’t look scared, just mildly confused and groggy. Eve pushed herself up on her elbows.  
            “How long have you been awake?” She whispered, hoarse. She too had a sudden, terrifying realization. She’d stayed up reading and just as it was her habit at home, she had yanked her bra off before passing out, completely forgetting about Tom and his what had been, soon-to-be presence in the tent.  Her skin prickled; he hadn’t broken his staring contest with her.  
            “A couple minutes.” He whispered back. They both were now wide awake and completely aware of their naked vulnerability, this forced intimacy. Eve’s eyes had now adjusted too, taking in the site of Tom’s prostrate form. The bare, muscular chest and well-built arms. Whether it was the heat or arousal, his veins were popping out of his arms and a sheen of sweat covered his body. Her mind could barely process this stalemate. There were no alternatives, he wasn’t going to be sent out into the rain. She straightened up, trembling, Tom’s eyes never leaving hers and pulled her shirt off fully. She heard Tom’s sharp intake of breathe. He could barely contain himself from jumping at her and ravaging her, but no, she had to do it, she had to make the first move.   
Her heat was thumping so quickly and so loudly she was sure he could hear it. Her face was no more than a couple inches away from his now. Eve reached out in the dimness and let a finger trail slowly down the length of his jaw, across his lips. They were soft. The air around them felt thick with an electric buzz. Tom slowly shifted himself, hesitantly drawing closer to her face, becoming enclosed in the scent of her skin, and kissed her. It was slow and deep, both of their lips parting instinctively. The tip of their tongues slid together, saliva mingling, sweet and animal tasting. He pulled away and Eve couldn’t help but let out a small groan; she didn’t want to lose the visceral feeling his hot skin gave her. He slowly took her face in his hands.  
            “Please.” was all he could manage. She knew where this was going. It never failed to amaze her, this silent communication and understanding that people only have when they were in this uninhibited and unprotected state. Tom gently pressed her back with his palm, watching her lie back before him. He let his eyes drift over her form again, making her squirm and blush. No one ever really took this long, or this type of appreciation in her. Tom was holding back, trying to prolong touching her because he knew once he started, he’d be overwhelmed with the sensation of just being allowed to be with her in this way. He crawled till their hips were even and leaned over her, the inside of his thighs pressed to the outside of hers, drinking in the site of her aroused face. Eve felt she would almost cry or scream with his silence and his deliberate slowness. She was almost ashamed at how little time it took for her to be dripping wet. It was agony. Tom wrapped both hands around the back of her head, face diving into her neck, breathing heavily into her almost feverish skin. Eve felt her eyes flutter close and though her lungs were pumping like bellows, the sigh she let out was incredibly soft.

“I’m not going to bite you.” Tom murmured into her neck; he was well aware of her ragged breathing. She let out a shaky laugh, which dissolved into a gasp as Tom’s dragged himself from her neck to bury his face in her breasts. Her fingers found their way into his slick curls, tightening.  
            “Are you trying to smother yourself?” She choked out. She felt his low chuckle more than she heard it and her skin crawled with goose bumps. He lazily pulled himself up again and his face had changed. It was no longer hesitant or bashful, he looked determined. His deep blues met her warm browns.  
            “Do you trust me?” He drawled, his voice warm and dark. She managed a nod. An absolutely devious grin stretched across his face and he idly let a finger trail up her side, across her breast, her taut nipple. She reflexively arched, inhaling sharply. He continued up her chest, neck and then slipped it into her mouth. _Two can play at this game_ , she thought. She wrapped her lips fully around it and grasped his wrist with her hands, sucking rhythmically. Tom shuddered.

“Jesus christ… I wish that was my cock.”

“It can be…” she murmured.

“No.” It was forceful. He drew his hand away letting his hand drift between her legs. She drew up again. Another dark chuckle.

“Let’s see how bad you want this. Want me.” He leisurely drew a finger through her immense wetness and she let out a low, keening moan. Tom felt his cock throb intensely, pre-cum dripping from his tip. She was absolutely soaked. He smirked, and his face looked what Eve could only call proud. He re-positioned himself again and starting kissing down her length, her neck again, breasts, tongue flicking over each nipple, his hands and fingers grasping her, tightly stroking her sides. Eve felt her mind would shut down from all these sensations until he suddenly paused at her waist. She looked down to see him already looking up at her.

“You’re going to enjoy this sweetheart.” And brought his mouth down to her pussy, passing his tongue all over in long, wet, warm strokes. Her brain basically shut down at that point, fingers desperately clutching at the damp sleeping bag, a deep rasping cry escaping her. Tom’s strong arms slipped underneath her, holding her fast as her hips careened every which way. She tasted so incredibly good, and he was still blown away by how wet she’d gotten for him. He kissed around the edge of her entrance, he left short quick licks all over, and let his tongue dance lightly across her clit. She was audibly panting now, repeating his name over and over and over, fingers tightly wrapped in his hair. But in one swift movement she was suddenly up and had pushed him on his back, straddling his hips. He tried pushing her back down but she clung to him.  
            “Keep yourself sitting up.” She reached between her legs to grasp his head, and drew a thumb over his slick head, rhythmically rubbing his pre-cum around in quick circles. Tom’s eyes rolled back, legs clenching. She leaned forward to kiss his parted lips, breasts pressing against his chest, both of them slick with sweat. She kept rubbing until she quickly lowered herself onto him, only letting his head in. Tom groaned deeply, his voice hoarse and wrapped both arms around in an attempt to thrust more deeply. Eve flung him fully onto his back.

“My turn.” He bluster was gone again, and he laughed weakly. She slunk up his body, pressing her thighs to his, relishing his warmth. Tom could barely focus, the wet warmth of her was right there, just right there…

“Eve, please..” He grasped her face, “Just fuck me.” He pleaded. It was her turn to smirk as she reached down and guided his cock to her entrance. She pushed back again, repeatedly fucking only the tip of his cock. Tom was plainly moaning now, ‘please, please, please’ being the only thing he was capable of pronouncing. Eve was enthralled with watching his face in throes of ecstasy, and suddenly plunged fully down his length. They both cried out but she pulled back again, only letting his tip in for a few thrusts, then plunging down fully on his shaft again. Repeating this, Tom was stammering, breathing ragged and quick.

“You keep this up, I’m going to cum, soon.” He whispered.

“Well we can’t have that, can we?” She said, and eased off of him, much to Tom’s chagrin, and started kissing down his chest and stomach before wrapping her full lips around his cock. Tom gasped, not for the last time that night, as her tongue swirled beautifully around his head while her hands stroked his shaft slowly. He couldn’t help but tenderly brush her hair out of her eyes and just lose himself completely to her. His panting and groaning, interspersed with the occasional breathless laugh was such a damn turn on. Giving head had always been something she was instinctively good at and watching him turn to putty under her hands was intensely satisfying.

It was her turn to be flung on her back however when Tom suddenly leaped forward, arms wrapping around her again, the breathe leaving the both of them in a loud _whoomp_ as they crashed into the floor of the tent.

“I’m going to fuck your brains out…darling.” He panted, grinning. Her own stomach dropped as he guided himself into her and started thrusting deeply. They could have been one being, with how entangled and close they were, Eve with her legs wrapped around his back, Tom’s arms wrapped tightly around her shoulders and neck. He couldn’t comprehend the pure perfect sensation of his cock sliding in and out of her tight pussy, she let him fill her perfectly. She couldn’t stop the breathy ‘fuck, fuck, fuck, fuckkkks’ from slipping out and he grinned breathlessly.

“God, I’ve always wanted to know what you sound like when you’re getting fucked good and hard.” She felt herself clenching up, breathing hitched.

“I’m going to cum, Tom.” He sighed, eyes closeing and thrusting as deep as he could.

“Say that again. Say my name.”

“Tom.”

“Again. Louder.” She obliged as she came, it turning into a deep, groaning cry as her body arched in his arms, her pussy clenching around his cock as he came too, grunting and losing breath. He collapsed against her, residual moans escaping his lips and Eve never felt more content than after wrapping her arms around his broad back. Once the world came back into focus, Eve pushed a curl away from his damp forehead and he gently planted a kiss on her shaking lips.

“Is the prospect of sharing a tent with me for the rest of the weekend still a terrible one?” He asked, grinning. She fell back, laughing, and covered her face with embarrassment.

“Oh jesus, no, not if we do this again.” He smirked.

“I guess we have to hope it rains again if we want that same spontaneity.”

“There’s always the lake down the road.” She said, winking at him. Tom handed her the wash cloth he’d brought in with him and cracked the tent's zipper open. The starry light left her glowing, and he sat and watched, flooded with tenderness and reached over to take the cloth from her and helped clean her up.

“You’re beautiful you know.” Her eyes sought more neutral ground, blushing. He brought a finger to her delicate chin and turned her gaze back to his. “I’m serious. With the way you’re flushed right now…you’re stunning.” The cool night breeze caressed and refreshed them both, and they lay back, sleepily letting themselves cool off. They were silent until Eve started giggling and said,

“You know…I was never much for our group camping trips until now.”

“Shut up.” Said Tom, and kissed her.

   


End file.
